


Baby Wolf

by CiciCe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff perchè si, sciarpe animalose, tutti vogliono una famiglia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek torna a casa dopo una giornata di estenuanti ricerche e vi trova qualcosa che decisamente non si aspettava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Questa piccola storia è frutto di un attimo di pura follia fluffosa ed è un regalo per Ny. Perché i suoi racconti di famiglia mi fanno venire i lucciconi e mi ispirano tenerezza a palate, perché sapevo che era una giornata difficile e a questa distanza l'unica cosa che posso fare per starti vicino è scrivere qualche cavolata. Ti voglio bene tesoro <3
> 
> Ma è un pochino anche per Lori, che non posso fare a meno di ringraziare perché, dolce come una meringhetta, dopo averla letta me l'ha pure betata. Grazie cara <3

 

 

Derek aveva aiutato lo sceriffo nella riserva per ore. Nei giorni precedenti erano state trovate tracce insolite, a cui erano seguiti i soliti fatti inspiegabili che non facevano presagire nulla di buono. I due avevano scandagliato i boschi in lungo e in largo fin dalle prime ore del mattino, costantemente, senza trovare assolutamente nulla di utile e alla bellezza delle sette di sera, mentre il cigolante ascensore del fabbricato lo riportava al loft, Derek non desiderava altro che farsi una doccia e crollare addormentato con Stiles ben stretto tra le braccia. Non che le ore di ricerche lo avessero stremato fisicamente, era più la fatica mentale che lo tormentava.

Da quando lui e Stiles si erano decisi ad ammettere i rispettivi sentimenti, e persino a fare il tentativo della convivenza, ogni possibile minaccia verso quel piccolo irritante logorroico riusciva a sfiancarlo, come un piccolo tarlo che pian piano lo mangiava dentro. Anche se, dopo, Derek si mangiava le mani per essersi lasciato trasportare da tanta iperprotettività e accettava in silenzio tutte le ramanzine di Stiles, era certo che sarebbe successo di nuovo, e di nuovo.

Il cigolio rallentò fino a smettere del tutto e le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono sul piano del loft. Man mano che si avvicinava al portellone d’ingresso, Derek iniziò a percepire suoni strani, fino anche piccole urla. Bloccarsi in mezzo al corridoio, sbiancare e poi iniziare a correre fu questione di un istante; quando aprì il portellone Derek aveva già gli artigli estesi. Ciò che vide lo lasciò stupito e sconcertato oltre ogni dire.

Al centro del loft, disteso a pancia in su sopra a un buffo tappeto a fiori che decisamente non era stato lì quando Derek era uscito quella mattina, c’era Stiles in tutto il suo splendore… ma non era solo. Seduto sulla sua pancia, un minuscolo cucciolo d’uomo lanciava quelli che, ora Derek li riconosceva, erano degli inconfondibili urletti di bambino, saltellando e tirando la maglia della sua divertita vittima.

Non solo c’era un bambino che non aveva mai visto, ma era anche munito di quella che sembrava, a tutti gli effetti, una cuffia – o era una sciarpa? – di pelo nero con tanto di orecchie. Un inconfondibile lupacchiotto made in Stiles, su quello non aveva dubbi. Sospirò rassegnato, chinò il capo e fece un passo avanti, per poi chiudere il portellone dietro di sé.

«Ehi, ragazzone! Sei tornato.»

«Così pare.»

Stiles si limitò a ridacchiare e ad emettere un verso spaventato quando il bimbo ringhiò, o se non altro parve provarci. Derek alzò un sopracciglio.

«Non c’è niente che devi dirmi, per caso?»

Stiles tese la testa all’indietro sul tappeto e lo guardò con uno di quei sorrisi che gli prendevano tutto il viso e che erano la sua arma letale. «Abbiamo un ospite.»

«Lo vedo,» commentò Derek ironico facendosi più vicino. Occhieggiò quel piccolo finto lupacchiotto, così preso dai suoi stessi urletti, come se fosse una bomba innescata e si fermò a ridosso del tappeto. Distanza di sicurezza. «Pensi di spiegarmi anche _come mai_ un neonato è nostro ospite?»

«Non è un neonato, avrà… mmh…» Stiles sembrò studiare il piccolo per dargli un’età e a Derek vennero i brividi. Chi diavolo era quel bambino se Stiles non ne conosceva nemmeno l’età? «Credo abbia due anni, o giù di lì. Che importanza vuoi che abbia, guarda che guanciotte! Sono più che certo che da piccolo eri uguale.»

«Stiles.»

«No, davvero, tu hai degli zigomi che a volte mi viene voglia di mordicchiarteli, ora guarda queste guanciotte: non ti viene voglia di morderle? Parola mia, eri uguale da piccolo!»

«Stiles!»

Stiles ebbe la buona grazia di distogliere lo sguardo, e anche se non era un buon segno se non altro significava che si sentiva almeno un po’ in colpa.

«Che cosa ci fa un bambino di “due anni o giù di lì” in casa nostra?»

Il tono gli uscì più irritato di quanto lui non fosse realmente e questo non fece che agitare il piccolo che, per tutta risposta, si tirò forte la cuffia sulla testa e nascose il visetto contro il collo della sua vittima sottostante.

Derek non poté farci nulla, quell’immagine era stata troppo improvvisa, troppo inaspettata: si ritrovò a immaginare di avere una famiglia, con Stiles. Vedere il piccolo dare al suo ragazzo così tanta confidenza, quasi fosse suo, lo portò a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato avere un figlio loro, una creatura tanto meravigliosa da derivare dal loro amore. Così meravigliosa da riuscire a nascere da qualcosa di rotto come lui. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Derek desiderò avere un figlio, e il suo sguardo si addolcì.

«Smettila di fare l’uomo delle caverne, lo spaventi,» si sentì rimproverare. «Ci ho messo delle ore a farlo rilassare abbastanza da giocare un po’, poi arrivi tu, fai il solito Sourwolf e rovini tutto il mio lavoro.»

Stiles si mise a sedere e fece accomodare tra le gambe incrociate il piccolo lupetto che, però, non volle assolutamente girarsi e rimase con il faccino nascosto contro il suo corpo. Derek vide il viso di Stiles riempirsi di tenerezza, mentre accarezzava la testolina pelosa, e il suo cuore accelerò.

«Ti ricordi di quella famiglia che abbiamo trovato uccisa da quel Wendigo psicopatico, l’altro ieri?» Stiles parlò senza guardarlo, con lo sguardo fisso sul bambino come se avesse paura di vederlo sparire.

 _No_ , si corresse mentalmente Derek, _come se condividesse con quel bambino un dolore troppo grande._ Derek annuì e lo lasciò continuare.

«Avevano un bambino. Non era lì con loro, il Wendigo non l’aveva toccato quindi noi non potevamo saperlo. Lo avevano affidato per la sera a una coppia di amici, volevano andare a cena fuori. Quando non si sono fatti sentire gli amici hanno pensato che si fossero presi una nottata per stare un po’ da soli e non si sono preoccupati fino alla mattina dopo. Papà aveva fatto in modo che venisse affidato momentaneamente a loro ma devono partire e…»

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore, una sofferenza che Derek poteva comprendere fin troppo facilmente, quello che solo chi ha perso un genitore può capire. Il dolore di dover crescere senza uno o entrambi i genitori, nell’incertezza, con un profondo vuoto nel cuore. Quel dolore che conoscevano bene entrambi.

«Lo avrebbero affidato agli assistenti sociali, capisci? Sarebbe stato uno di quei millemila bambini che sono praticamente solo un numero, o dei _nomi anonimi_ in un elenco infinito. Lo avrebbero piazzato in uno di quegli orfanotrofi giganti in attesa di una famiglia affidataria, per giorni  e giorni senza un po’ di conforto o di calore umano perché sono in troppi in quelle case per poter dare amore a ognuno di loro e – si! Lo so che sarebbe stato adottato subito perché è un bambino meraviglioso e pieno di vita, verrà adottato comunque, ma non lascerò che nell’attesa venga abbandonato in uno stanzone freddo e anonimo.»

Mano a mano che parlava, Stiles aveva alzato la voce infervorandosi e accelerando sempre di più le parole, fino a restare senza fiato. Ora ansimava leggermente, Derek vide il suo petto alzarsi e sentì il suo cuore battere all’impazzata mentre circondava il piccolino con entrambe le braccia, come a proteggerlo.

Derek sospirò, poi si sedette di fronte a lui, su quel nuovo tappeto colorato. «Dovrai coprire tutti gli angoli possibili e le prese elettriche,» cominciò, trattenendo il sorriso che minacciò di spuntare quando gli occhi di Stiles si sgranarono stupiti. «E non intendo pulire i suoi rigurgiti, odio il vomito. Ma so cambiare i pannolini. Posso cambiare i pannolini.»

Si sentiva più impacciato che mai, imbarazzato quasi, come se quelle semplici affermazioni mostrassero di lui più di quanto avesse mai fatto vedere ad anima viva, Stiles compreso.

«Stai dicendo che possiamo tenerlo?» chiese Stiles, così piano che lo sentì a malapena.

Derek ridacchiò. «Non è un cucciolo, idiota. È un bambino. E credo che siamo entrambi d’accordo che non si meriti di finire in un orfanotrofio. Nessuno dovrebbe perdere la famiglia.»

Fu lui, questa volta, ad abbassare la voce e lo sguardo. Si riscosse solamente quando sentì una carezza leggera sulla mano, e il profumo di Stiles abbastanza vicino da stordirlo, come sempre.

«Ti amo, papà orso.» Stiles si sporse e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue. Sorrideva anche con gli occhi, no, risplendeva. Derek rimase abbagliato. «Sarai un papà meraviglioso.»

Dovette schiarirsi la voce prima di parlare. «Stiles, non voglio che ti illuda, è molto improbabile che lo lascino con noi.»

«Lo so. Ma per quanto starà qui, voglio dargli tutto ciò di cui avrà bisogno. Tutto.»

Il piccolino alzò la testa, come se comprendesse cosa i due si stavano dicendo, e li guardò  mentre ciucciava un orecchio della cuffia che nessuno dei due si era accorto si fosse tolto. Derek alzò un sopracciglio.

«Quello sarebbe un lupo?»

«Mi sono fermato a comprarla in centro, bella eh! Direi che è adatta al caso, non trovi?» Stiles ghignò, di nuovo rilassato e anche molto, molto felice.

«Upo!»

Entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo e fissarono stupiti il piccolino che, a sua volta, guardava in alto con un dito puntato contro Derek.

«Stiles?»

«Eh?»

«Ti uccido.»

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prometto che arriveranno anche quelle che volevo regalare a Natale, sono in terribile ritardo ma giuro che arriveranno! E con loro anche le risposte ai vari commenti su "Acqua". Sono una brutta persona. 
> 
> Grazie di essere passati!


End file.
